


Jonas chokes to death while Vishus Gobspit watches (And Waluigi is there)

by Remmiore13



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Adoption, Anyways, Fuck you Jonas, He eats whole lemons, He says it's not weird but it is, He's a vriska kinnie, Help, Heres a crakship, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck References, Implied Remmi, Jonas is a nerd, M/M, Multi, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remmiore13/pseuds/Remmiore13
Summary: Fuck you Jonas.(Background: My friend wanted me to make him a crackship while we were reading a Nick Cage My Immortal Fic. I worry about him sometimes.)Also he is in fact a vriska kinnie. He told me it himself.
Relationships: Waluigi/Original Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Jonas chokes to death while Vishus Gobspit watches (And Waluigi is there)

Jonas was lounging around in his room. He had just finished up reading a rather lengthy monologue of Homestuck with his friend Remmi. This upset him so. You see, Jonas has a distaste for Equius, which honestly I don't blame him. He gets out of his chair and walks over to his punching bag where he starts to beat the shit out of it.  
He then realizes that it wasn't his punching bag, but it was Waluigi. 

Jonas jumps back, knocking his head on his desk when he hears a loud "WAAAAAAAAAAA". Jonas starts to cry out in German for his mom. But he forgot that she's not home today.  
The blonde not blonde boy was stunned by Waluigis stunning figure; His chizzled abs, his beautiful dark eyes, the way his overalls match his pecs.  
Jonas fell in love immediately, his heart thumping out his chest like one of those old cartoons.  
Waluigi stared down lowly at the lowly 5'9" blonde not blonde. While Waluigi stood at a Godly 7'7".

"Please,,, it's simply not true Waluigi. I didn't mean to hit you- I thought you were my punching bag-" Jonas said, already pissing his pants at the mere sight of this lad.

"It doesn't matter Jonas [Enter Middle & Last name]. I'm here to take you. You are now my son. Come to my Wamansion in Arkansas." Waluigi said in a jojo pose. 

"But Waluigi, I'm 18 years old. I don't need to be adopted, I'm a legal citizen!" Jonas cried out, sitting up to face Waluigi.

Waluigi shook his head. "You're not legal where we're going-" Waluigi grabs Jonas and puts the gangly ratman between his pecs as they start to blast off out of [insert state here]

"But wait! My babies!" Jonas tried to reach out to his several dnd & warhammer figurines but it was too late. He was gonna miss his home. His Lemons, his figurines, his friends, the tissue box that still hasn't been open to this day. All of it, gone.

~~ END OF ACT 1 ~~


End file.
